Only You
by 2lil2late
Summary: AU, Very AU, What if James Potter defeated Voldermort in the first war. Contains HHr, RLL, DG, JL mentions of DHr and HG. rating for later chapters
1. Prologue

Prologue

Remus Lupin was sitting in a big chair in front of a huge crackling fire reminiscing on how his life had changed dramatically over the years. He was strong but one man could only stand so much. He had seen many things in his life, love, betrayal, jealousy and death. He didn't want to think of it anymore, but there were things in his life that he was very proud of. Like becoming an auror was always one of his dreams, having loving friends, and being a great person all around and the thing he was most proud of was coming toward him at warp speed.

"Daddy" she called out and hopped onto his lap. Six year old Hermione Granger looked up at her father with loving eyes.

"Hello poppet"

"Daddy I can't get to sleep can u tell me the story again".

"You mean the one about ur parents."

"Yes daddy".

"Ok." And he began

There was once a dark wizard named Voldermort, but people feared him so much they referred to him as he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. He terrorized people and scared everyone who did not follow him. You see he was building a dark army, because he wanted to take over the wizarding world and muggle world alike. His followers were those who craved power they were called Death Eaters.

Death Eaters were just as evil as Voldermort himself as a matter a fact, one Death Eater named Lucious Malfoy was very evil, There was a magazine named the Quibbler and unlike the Dailey Prophet they would tell true stories about what was going on in the wizarding world. Like the rise of Voldermort. Luke Lovegood their editor was married to Leslie Lovegood

"Luna's mother daddy?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes sweet heart"

"She's my best friend" Hermione finished.

"Yes I know." Where was I, ah yes, so Lucious Malfoy went to the building where the Quibbler was being published, where Mr. Lovegood worked.

"What did he do daddy"?

"He blew up the building". Hermione put her hands over her eyes. Now Leslie, Luna's mother was a seer and she knew this was going to happen, but when she tried to convince Luke to stay home he wouldn't hear it.

"Oh no" said a very sad Hermione.

Some time in between Narcissa Malfoy sent Draco to your uncle Sirius Black, and asked that he protect him, because she knew her life would be to unstable for a while. After he consented she went into hiding and he only heard from her in letters, twice a month saying that she was still alive and well. Sirius changed Draco's last name to Black and he has been with him ever since.

Then I was sent to protect you at your house. "Why daddy?" she asked. "Because Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts asked me too".

"I will go there some day too, right daddy".

"Yes pumpkin. So Professor Dumbledore sent me there to protect you, because he knew what an extraordinary witch you would turn out to be."

"Oh", she replied wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "You were a mere one years old at the time. I was a sleep in the back yard and u were a sleep in the back yard also. See your parents John and Jane Granger knew we had a strong bond, and made me promise should anything happen to them, that I would take care of you and I stand by that promise today. He paused, some death eaters by the name of Bellatrix Leastrang and Thomas Nott came to your old house when we were sleeping and attacked your parents."

I was awoken by the noises. But I couldn't leave you out there by yourself so I quietly apparated to Lily and James's house and left you in there care and came back as quick as I could. Your parents and I fought bravely beside each other, but they were non-magical people so in the end evil won. They loved you very much as I love you now.

"I love you too daddy" she said as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. A few tears slid out of his eye and he hugged his small daughter.

Ok, so back to the story. Leslie had another vision, about a prophecy and knew that Voldermort was coming to the Potter's house on the 31st of July to try and get Harry. Harry Potter, daddy; Yes sweety Harry Potter, he's your friend too. Un un boys are yucky. Yes they are sweet heart Remus laughed at his daughter. Leslie informed the order of the phoenix and James, Sirius and I had to prepare, you see we were betrayed by Peter. And now Voldermort knew where James and Lily were hiding.

So the day before we all took you, Harry, Neville and Draco to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house to stay while we prepared. Mrs. Weasley watched you little tikes while Mr. Weasley and the rest of us were preparing for the fight of our lives. James and Lily were researching all types of curses and hexes they could use against Voldermort. But it would all come down to he and James, and James was scared to death, even though he tried to hide it. That night we all had a talk the Marauders that is and decided what we would do if someone wasn't to make it. James had found a curse to kill Voldermort with but he wouldn't tell anyone what the curse was. The next night all of the order members were hiding at James and Lily's house.

Voldermort came with all of his death eaters expecting to catch the Potters off guard, some order members were stationed outside and around the yard. When Voldermort entered the Potters house they were about a million curses being thrown at him. Really daddy, yep, and to he was not prepared would be an understatement, the Death Eaters flooded the house and an all out war broke loose everyone was fighting. Alice and Frank Longbottom were some aurors also and they took out many Death Eaters including Thomas Nott.

Lucius Malfoy was taken down by Leslie Lovegood. Sirius took out quite a few death eaters himself. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were fighting also. But Voldermort was weakening he obviously knew that Harry wasn't here any more, so he tried to leave but James hit him with some kind of stunner that no one heard of. And Voldermort fell to the ground, now everyone knew that Voldermort was powerful so he got up only to have a knife held to his neck by James, all fighting ceased as the scene in front of us unfolded.

James whispered something in Voldermort ear before he finished him off and till this day no one still knows what it was. With most of the Death Eaters destroyed and Voldermort gone the wizarding world went back to normal and James, Sirius, Lily, Leslie and I all became heroes. Lily took a job as a healer at St. Mungo's, Leslie took over the Quibbler, Sirius and I became aurors and James plays professional Quidditch for the Chuddley Cannons. Frank Longbottom remained an Auror and Alice took a job beside Lily as a Healer. The End

Remus looked down at his daughter who was now sleeping soundly, and he sighed. Some one put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's growing more beautiful with each and every day Remus".

"I know".

"Come now let's get her into bed".

He picked her up and carried her to her room. "It gets hard to leave her each and every time." Said Remus

"I know", Lily Potter said, "But you will be back, and we'll always be her". Remus smiled at his friend. They walked out of Hermione's guess room and into the living room.

"So how's James"? Asked Remus

"The Cannons won" replied Lily. "Yes I know" said Remus

"He's coming home soon for their championship game" Lily continued

"That's great."

They talked for a little longer and then it was time for Remus to leave. "Perhaps I'll say goodnight to her once more before I leave".

Lily nodded and followed him to Hermione's room. When they got there she was gone. "Now where could she be" Lily asked with a knowing smile, while Remus was in panic. Lily opened to door to her six year old son's room and saw Harry and Hermione lying on the bed sleeping. "Remus in here" she called out. "Oh thank Merlin", he said with a relieved sigh.

"Does she do this often" he asked after calming down. "Yes or it could go the other way around they like each others company" Lily answered him. "And here not to long ago she said that boys were yucky" Remus said with a hint of a smile on his face. Lily chuckled "yes well they pretty much are at this age" agreed Lily. "I wouldn't be surprised if they end up together" she continued. Remus scowled for a minute. Lily turned to him in mock surprise. "Now Mooney are you insinuating that my son isn't good enough for your daughter" she said with a hidden smile. "No" he answered shortly "as a matter of fact if she doesn't end up with him, I'm going to hit him across the head with his father's broom". They laughed lightly as they left the room. Harry hid a smile as he moved closer to her.


	2. We're All Grown Up Now: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We're All Grown Up Now

"Should we wake him now"? Someone whispered

"Yeah but hold on I have an idea". The other person whispered back

They walked into a bed room and one of them took their wand and raised it silently muttering a spell, while the other looked on in amazement. Suddenly five pillows came crashing down on the individual who was sleeping. He woke up with a start, falling off the bed.

"Oi", seventeen year old Harry Potter cried out. What the bloody hell was that, he said as he stood up and saw the other two people in the room start laughing hysterically. They were none other then one of his best friends Ron Weasley and his God brother Draco Black.

"Well we thought we'd wake you up with a little push this morning, Happy Birthday" said Draco as he smirked (A/N Draco is in Gryffindor in this story)

"Ha bloody ha-ha", Harry replied. He turned to Ron. "You let this git do this to me, and on my birthday, Ron I thought we were friends". "The best mate", Ron replied, "but blimey it was funny watching you fall out of that bed". "See if I ever help you" Harry spat out.

"Are we going to breakfast or are the two of you not done you're quarreling like a married couple" said Draco folding his arms across his chest and leaning up against the door frame. "Nonsense Draco, you know my heart belongs to you" Said Harry placing his hand over his chest". Ron laughed. "Very Funny Potter" Draco said before turning to leave.

"Well hurry up then mate, your mom wants you downstairs, oh and Happy birthday" Ron said before turning to leave as well.

Downstairs in the kitchen were Lily Potter and Hermione Granger. Hermione was sitting at a counter while Lily prepared breakfast.

"Professor Snape needs to learn how to control his emotions" the sixteen year old went on. "I mean giving me detention for correcting him is absurd" she finished

"Well Hermione dear I'm sure he would've been a little easier on you had it not been for you correcting him in front of the whole school, on his potions error" replied Lily in a motherly tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Minor detail" she said. Whatever she was about to say next was interrupted by none other than Harry Potter him self. He came sliding into the kitchen at a direct halt in front of his mother.

"Morning mom" he said she smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Morning dear and happy birthday, now get cleaned up, your father will be here at ten to take you for your apparation test and then we celebrate your birthday". Harry nodded. "Morning Hermione", but he received no reply, for Hermione was staring at his bare chest, he only wore pajama pants which were a tad to long and baggy, but he preferred them that way. His body was toned and his muscles were rippling, his abs were defined, he stood at an even 6'0" feet tall and all the girls swooned over him. Especially with that shaggy black hair and those gorgeous green eyes

"Hermione, aren't you going to return the greeting" asked Lily with a knowing smile. "Oh" Hermione snapped out of her trance. "Hello Harry, happy birthday" she said trying to suppress the red that was creeping up on her cheeks. "Thanks" he said and left the kitchen to get dressed.

"So Hermione about this bloke you're dating" Lily said in an attempt to change the subject. "What's he like and how long, have you two been an item"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she began to talk about him. "Well his name is Terry Boot, he's a seventh year Ravenclaw and he's captain of their Quidditch team" she stated

"Wow he sounds charming" said Lily

"Yea he is, and we've been together since January of our six year"

"Don't forget to mention he's extremely good looking, he has sea blue eyes and short curly blonde hair, almost every girl wants to date him" said seventeen year old Ginny Weasley as she came into the kitchen to grab a drink. (AN Ginny and Ron are the same age in this story which will make them twins, also Luna is the same age and is in Gryffindor, and Susan Bones is in Gryffindor)

"Yes and that too" said Hermione

"Every girl in the school, Lily questioned

"Well almost every girl in the school" said Ginny then she winked, "but most of them, yes Boot's got everything going for him".

"Not to mention he's dating the most beautiful and intelligent girl in school" Draco added, smiling at Hermione. She blushed a little. Lily left the kitchen for a moment.

Harry came down stairs dressed in a green and white polo shirt and some khaki shorts. "Talking about Boot again eh" he said. Draco nodded and put a bottle of water to his mouth.

"Ruddy pumpkin head if you ask me".

"Yeah well no one asked you Potter" spat Hermione.

He smiled "Hermione dear must we do this all the time" Harry said with that sexy smirk of his

"Oh sod off"

"I love you too"

Lily came back in and smiled. "Is everyone ready for breakfast then"? "I'll get Ron" said Ginny. Lily turned to Hermione as the other two boys left to go sit at the table.

"Are you still trying to pursue an occupation in the healer career"? She asked

"Yes, I am but Snape"

"Don't worry about him; I'll take care of it"

Hermione smiled then went over to hug Lily. "Thank you". Lily smiled at the younger girl as she left to go sit down to breakfast. She reminded her so much of herself when she was that age.

The five teens were sitting around the table. "So where's Luna" Ginny asked Hermione. "She's with her mother on Holiday" interrupted Ron, "She'll be back for Harry's party tonight though". Ginny turned to Ron and said "Thanks Hermione" Ron rolled his eyes.

"How long have you two been together Ron"? asked Harry. "Since the second half of 5th year" answered Ron proudly. Luna was his pride and joy and he wasn't ashamed to admit it, even though she was a bit odd at times.

"So Ginny who's the new flavor of this season" asked Draco a little disinterested.

"Didn't know you cared so much"

"I don't, just feel sorry for the unlucky bloke"

"More like you wish you were the lucky bloke"

"So who is it then" jumped in Ron, he didn't like the idea of his sister dating at all. "Well if you must know, it's Dean, but we'll probably be over before school starts, I'm planning to end it at the party tonight". She finished.

"Sucks for him" said Harry. Lily came in with Dobby their house elf and served the food. "Tuck in now" said Lily. Some one came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her; they kissed her on her neck. She turned around. "James" she exclaimed surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't very well leave without saying happy birthday to my son, now could I". James went over to Harry and kissed him on the head. "Happy Birthday bubbles"

"Dad" Harry exclaimed extremely embarrassed

"What" James Potter looked at his son with innocent eyes. The others just laughed at the nick name James had for his son. "So how were things at the office today dear" asked Lily. James retired from Quidditch about six years ago to become an unspeakable for the ministry, he was always on some crazy case. "Great their giving me the rest of the week off, so Harry care to play a game of Quidditch with your dear old dad". "Wouldn't want you to break your back pops" said Harry with a smirk. "We'll see about that, won't we now" they smirked at each other and Lily rolled her eyes.

After Breakfast was finished they still had an hour left before Harry's apparation test so the teens went down into the basement or game room. They sat in a sort of living room area.

"Nervous about taking your test Harry" asked Ginny

" A little but what's the worst that could happen" he said

"Well you could end up reappearing naked like Seamus did" said a male voice. They all turned to see where said voice came from. "Neville" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up and ran into his arms. He hugged her back with equal force. "Whoa Ginny not in public, I told you I didn't want your brother finding out about us quite yet". Neville said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at his joke.

"Ha-ha, very funny you bloody wanker, keep your hands off my sister" said Ron with an irritated look.

Neville joined his group of friends and sat down on one of the sofas. "So what are you all doing" he asked.

"Trying to think something to do, before Harry goes and takes his test" said Draco

"I have an idea" Harry said

"Oh, this should be good" exclaimed Hermione

"How about a game of truth or dare" he said ignoring her statement

"No Way" exclaimed Hermione

"And why not" he said

"Because you four idiots always come up with the most bogus dares"

"Hey" exclaimed Neville

"Well, three I should say"

"Thank you"

"Oh Come on Granger live a little" said Harry. Ginny looked over at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Besides we're all grown up now, no stupid dares I promise"

"Ok, fine I'll play"

"Good, truth or dare" said Harry

"Who me", she asked

"Yeah, you truth or dare"

(A/N: So I decided to put chapter 2 up tonight hope you like it, tell me what you think. Chapter 3 should be up very soon, so please R & R)


	3. Appartion Test and Friends Return: Ch 3

Apparation Test and Friends Return: Chapter 4

Recap

"Ok, fine I'll play"

"Good, truth or dare" said Harry

"Who me", she asked

"Yeah, you truth or dare"

Present time

Hermione's mind was going back and forth trying to figure out what to pick, she knew if she picked truth then Potter would probably asked her an embarrassing question. But if she picked dare then he would make her do something embarrassing. Ron shook her out of her thoughts.

"Well come on Hermione, we can't exactly wait for the grass to grow, now can we". He said obviously irritated by her earlier comment. She sent him a scowl then decided

"Truth"

"Wait to suck the fun out Granger" said Harry obviously disappointed at her choice. The others sat around awaiting the question he was going to ask.

"Fine, how far have you and the Boot gone" Harry said referring to the nick name he had given her boyfriend.

Before she could answer, he interrupted her. "Before you give your answer, you must know that Draco and I took the liberty of slipping some truth potion into everyone's pumpkin juice this morning, so there's no way you can lie", he finished with a smirk. She paled slightly, and before she could stop herself she blurted out the answer to his question.

"Second base give or take, I really wanna take it to the next level but he wants to wait for marriage". She slapped her hands to her mouth before she could continue. But Ron pulled her hands away. "He won't even let me touch him for too long and we barely even snog at all". She covered her mouth with her hands again as the others snickered and sent Ron a death glare that immediately stopped him from laughing.

"Perhaps Boot fancies Blokes better then" said Draco with a smile of his own. They all laughed and she sent him a glare

"I'd snog you any day, just name the time and place" Harry said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. The game went on for a while and she found out some embarrassing things about two of the boys, like Ron cries at the end of the muggle movie The Lion King, and that Neville is deathly scared of bunnies. She had to laugh at the new revelation. She also got to see Neville and Draco share an uncomfortable kiss, due to the courteously of Ginny.

She was currently laughing at the last dare when Draco called her.

"Oh you think it's funny, do ya".

She nodded.

"Ok truth or dare"

Deciding to pick dare this time he said. "I dare you to snog Harry" she rolled her eyes frustrated, but before she could get it over with Draco said.

"And straddle his waist". She looked at him as if he had grown two heads. He just sat back in his chair and smirked at her with those gorgeous lips of his that had most of the girl's week at the knees. She glared at him then moved forward toward Harry who was more than ready.

But before she could get to him and sit down properly, Dobby the house elf popped up in front of Harry's face

"Harry Potter sir, Master James sent Dobby to inform Harry Potter that it be time for his apparation test". Harry groaned, just when he was about to have the girl of his dreams snog him, it was time to go. "Bloody Hell" he called out loud. Hermione had to laugh. She sat back down in her arm chair.

Harry got up off the couch he was sharing with Ron and walked pass her. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "We'll continue this later". It sent a shiver up her spine and she suppressed a sigh. "Good luck Harry" his friends called out, he gave them a thumbs up

Harry made his way to the top of the stairs where his father was waiting for him by the door. "Are you ready son?" James asked. Harry nodded. His mother came in and kissed him on the forehead, "Good luck sweety and I know you'll do just fine. He smiled. "Thanks mom". He and his father walked out the door and James pecked Lily on the lips.

"Be back later".

Harry and James went to the apparation point and James side long apparated Harry to take his test.

_Downstairs_

The game ended and Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to one of the guest rooms, while the boys stayed downstairs and played some games.

"So second base eh"

Hermione flushed bright red.

"I'll kill Potter"

"Hermione, you know he just does that to get to you and it seems to be working"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes

Silence engulfed the room for a while until Hermione spoke up. "So you're really gonna break up with Dean then"?

"Yep, but not before I have a little fun"

"Who, do you fancy now then?"

"Seamus"

"But Gin, that's Dean's best friend"

"So"

"So this could tear them apart"

"Relax Hermione, besides Dean tried to ask you out behind my back, and you know what they say about karma and all"

It was true Dean did try and ask Hermione out, it was at Draco's birthday party last month.

"But you shouldn't try to make your own karma, it will come back to hurt you in the end"

"Thanks mom, but I think I'll be fine"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and smiled

James and Harry were currently in the waiting room are. Harry was fidgeting

"So tense son"

"It's just what if I don't pass"

"You will, and if you don't I'm sure your mom, won't mind apparating you around" James said as he nudged Harry in the side. Harry smiled.

"Thanks dad"

"For what"

"For being here"

That's what fathers are for son"

They smiled at each other. "Harry Potter" the lady at the front desk called out. "Harry stood up. "Right here"

"Go through that door right there please"

Harry nodded and began to walk towards the door he glanced back at his father before walking through, his father smiled. "Go get em son". Harry smiled and walked through the door with a boost in his confidence.

_Back at the house_

The boys were talking. "So Nev any one knew in your life?" Draco asked

"Alas mate I can't say that there is"

"What about that Hufflepuff girl you were dating, um what's her name? Hannah Abbot" asked Ron.

"Oh well she and I decided to end it not to long ago"

"Oh"

"So Draco still dating Jenna Chang? Asked Neville

Now Draco Black was not the type of person to have a steady girlfriend, not since fifth year any way. He would usually date a girl for two weeks then drop her like last weeks trash as to not get attached, but Jenna Chang was a different story the two of them basically liked the same things and had the same frame of mind.

Jenna was a twin, and Cho Chang's younger cousin, she was a Ravenclaw in Draco's year. And she was beautiful beyond measure. She and Draco had been dating for three months now.

"Yeah" he replied

"Wow" this has got to be some kind of record, said Ron.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled just the same

Hermione and Ginny were still talking when some one walked in. They turned to see Susan Bones.

"Sue" Ginny exclaimed, she jumped up to hug her other best friend as did Hermione.

"But Susan I thought you said that you wouldn't be back until tomorrow" said Hermione

"I talked Mom into letting us come back earlier; I couldn't miss the party of the year now could I?"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "So where is your mom" Ginny asked

"Downstairs talking to Mrs. Potter. Ginny nodded

Susan's parents were killed in the first war and Amelia Bones, her aunt, took her in as a promise to her father and raised her as her own.

"So where is that gorgeous brother of yours" Ginny asked.

Susan rolled her eyes and smiled. "He's out shopping for a gift to give Harry tonight"

About five years ago her mom/aunt Amelia fell in love with widower Amos Diggory and there by giving her a step brother Cedric Diggory, who now played seeker for the Turshil Tornados.

"Hey remember when you two dated Hermione?" She grimaced at the memory Ginny brought up.

"Yes" Hermione said shortly, hoping to end that conversation there. But no such luck

"Whatever happened to you two" Susan asked

"Oh I remember she dumped him for Viktor Krum" answered Ginny

"I did not"

"Yes you did" said Ginny "Gees Hermione you sure do like your famous Quidditch players" Ginny added. Hermione proceeded to throw a pillow at her. Susan laughed and Ginny threw a pillow at her soon an all out pillow fight began.

"Starting the party with out me ladies" said someone standing in the doorway

Hermione looked up her very best friend in the whole wide world was starring back at her. "Luna" she jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Hey don't stop on my account".

Luna then picked up a pillow and whacked Hermione with it

"Oh you're gonna pay for that"

Harry came out of the door, his father looking at him expectantly.

"I passed" he shouted

"Good on you son" he hugged his father

"Race you to the house"

"You're on. Harry responded

They both apparated with a pop

At the house a few minutes later Susan was filling Ginny in on her summer, Draco was playing a game against Neville and Luna and Ron had slipped away for a welcome back snog or two. Hermione was outside in Lily's garden reading, when someone apparated right beside her.

"Bloody Hell Potter, don't do that" She exclaimed as she came face to face with Harry

"Sorry about that"

"So I take it you passed your test then"

"Yep" he said with his chest poked out proudly, he stepped closer to her where there was almost no space in between the two. "Now about that dare" he lowered his head towards hers, leaning in, she found herself leaning in also. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

(A/N thanks for the reviews, really glad that you all like my story. Next Chapter will be Harry's Birthday dinner and his party. So R & R tell me what you think.


	4. Birthday Dinners and Parties

So sorry I took so long with this update, computer's been giving me all types of problems, anyway here's the new chapter, hope you like it.

Birthday Dinners and Parties Begin

_Last time_

"_Bloody Hell Potter, don't do that" She exclaimed as she came face to face with Harry_

"_Sorry about that"_

"_So I take it you passed your test then"_

"_Yep" he said with his chest poked out proudly, he stepped closer to her where there was almost no space in between the two. "Now about that dare" he lowered his head towards hers, leaning in, she found herself leaning in also. She could feel his warm breath on her face._

_Now_

Finally their lips met in a sweet searing kiss, she felt as if someone lit off a thousand fireworks in the pit of her stomach, she moaned and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. She brought her arms up and around his neck and he brought his around her waist and pulled her closer, while exploring all the depths of her mouth, she taste so sweet. Finally his mouth left hers and his lips found their way down her jaw to her throat leaving wet kisses.

"Harry"

She moaned out

"Mione you taste so good"

He answered and continued his assault on her throat

"Mione"

"Mione"

He moaned over and over again.

"Mione, My Mione"

Suddenly she felt like she was being pushed

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

Hermione's eyes shot open as she took in her surrounding. She was in her guest room on her bed. She looked up at Ginny and Luna

"What?" She asked quite confused

"You were sleeping" Ginny answered her

"Yeah for quite some time now, Harry said he apparated into the garden and found you sleeping there, he brought you up here" Luna told her

Hermione sat up and saw Harry standing in the door way with Draco. She whispered to the girls, Draco looked at her confused and Harry had that Damn smirk on his face.

"Did you hear anything?"

Ginny Smiled. "No, what are you talking about?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason"

She saw that Luna was sporting a similar smile

"Well come on then, the birthday dinner is about to start" Luna said changing the subject as She, Ginny and Draco left the room. She looked past them and as they left and saw that Harry was still standing there

"What do you want Potter?" she asked with a scowl on her face

He smirked. "Nothing Mione, My Mione

She flushed red, but before she could say anything he was gone

Downstairs all the adults were sitting around the table already Sirius was talking to Mooney.

"I can't believe it Mooney; you're really retiring from being an Auror"

"Yes Sirius, I believe it's about time"

"But who's going to be my partner in crime now"

"I'm sure Frank would love you as a partner"

Sirius laughed, "Longbottom"

"Yes, he's really good"

"Whatever, it's ok if you can't keep up with the lifestyle Remus old friend"

"Is that your way of trying to pressure me"

"Maybe, is it working?"

"No"

Sirius laughed. "Very well then, I shall drink to that"

"You drink to everything Padfoot" exclaimed James Potter with a smirk, as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"And I shall drink to that exclamation too Prongs" James shook his head and laughed

"Oi James, where are the kids then?" asked Remus

"They should be here any minute now" Just as he said this Ron came into the room, followed by Luna, (they were holding hands) Neville, Draco, Ginny, Susan and Harry.

"There's the birthday boy" Said Sirius

He got up and hugged him

"I got you something special, but I don't want Lily to hex me, so I'll give it to you a little later"

Harry smiled "Thanks Sirius"

"Draco" his father called

"Yeah, dad"

"Come here and help me with Harry's present son"

Draco nodded, and went over to Sirius as Harry went up to Remus.

"Happy Birthday Harry"

"Thanks Remus"

They were about to start a conversation when someone interrupted them

"Daddy" Hermione called out

Remus turned to see his daughter running toward him, it had been about a month since they last saw each other and he was on auror business. She had grown more beautiful with each passing day. _"I'm gonna have to beat the blokes off with a stick" _he thought as he smiled, she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly

"Oof" he exclaimed hugging her back

"Oh Daddy, I've missed you so much"

"And I you poppet and I you"

Harry smiled at the scene in front of him, hoping one day to have a family of his own, with a certain browned haired, hazel eyed witch.

After everyone was there they all sat around the table and wished Harry a happy birthday and then it was time to eat. Dobby came into the kitchen

"Dobby wants to wish, Mr. Harry sir a happy birthday, Dobby took it upon himself to make Harry Potter's favorite dish

"Thanks Dobby, you shouldn't have"

"No problem Harry Potter sir"

As the food started to appear Harry called out to Dobby and said

"Why don't you join us Dobby?"

Dobby big green eyes widen in excitement and he said

"If you wish it Harry Potter sir"

As they all started to dig in, small talk came about

"So who do you think the new DADA teacher will be this year" Ron said

"I don't know, I wouldn't want the job" said Ginny

"Well I just hope they don't give it to that greasy git Snape" said Harry, his face upturned in anger

"Harry language" scolded his mother

"Sorry mom" he said "Still a greasy git" muttered Harry under his breath

"That he is mate" said Ron

Soon dinner was finished and it was time for the presents. Harry stood around a large table full of gifts.

"Ah let's see, this one is from Ron" said James passing him one of the gifts

Harry wasted no time in ripping it open, it was a book of Quidditch moves, for seekers, Chasers and Beaters

"Cool" Harry muttered in awe

"I was hoping you'd like it mate, we'll definitely beat those Ravenclaws this year" said Ron grinning from ear to ear

"Thanks mate" said Harry sincerely

"Next this one is from your mom and me" said James as he passed Harry yet another present.

Harry opened what seemed like a mini broom.

"Here let me enlarge that for you" said his father

His eyes grew wide as saucers as he saw the broom, coming to full size in front of him

"Dad is that a Mega-Firebolt" asked a very excited Harry

"The one and only, newest model it's not even on the shelves yet son"

Harry hugged his mother and father. The gifts went around and he received a lot of cool things, a book on invisible magical creatures from Luna, a new wand holster from Susan, some new dress robes from Remus, a broom servicing kit from Ginny, a new set of Quidditch guards from Draco, and a book on poisonous herbology plants from Neville.

"And this one is from Hermione" said Harry's mother as she handed him a small box. He looked over at Hermione and smiled, she blushed and looked away. He opened the small box to reveal a platinum chain with a pendant on it in the form of a letter "H". He took it and put it on and tucked it underneath his shirt.

"Thanks Hermione" he smiled

"Don't mention it" she returned his smile

"Alright there Harry, time for my present" said Sirius a little too excited

"Just where is your present" asked Lily with a curious look in her eyes

"In my pocket, but we have to go outside for him to get it" Sirius said with a knowing smile

They all followed him to the front where he took out a minature motorcycle. Sirius muttered a few words, just as James had done earlier and the bike grew to full size

"Bloody Hell" exclaimed Harry

"Well, go on sit down" said Sirius

Harry got on excited, Lily looked like she was about to hex Sirius to the moon and back, James had a knowing smile on his face. Everyone watched as Harry started the bike up.

"Harry James Potter, you will not ride that thing without proper lessons"

"But mom" Harry wined

"Don't worry pup, I'll teach you" said Sirius

"No way, Sirius, you do not qualify" said Lily

"And why not"

"Because I said so"

Lily and Sirius started up one of there ever so familiar fights, while James and Remus went over to Harry.

"He forgot to give you this" said Remus

Harry looked up at him from the bike, and Remus gave him a black leather jacket it said "Marauder" in bold white letters on the back, in the middle was his Quidditch number, and at the bottom was his last name

"Wicked" he said as he held the jacket up

James bent down and whispered in his son's ear

"Whenever you find that special someone you give this to her, and her name will be embroider on the inside of the jacket, it's very special, so don't give it to just anyone son"

Harry nodded, Ron, Draco and Neville came over to him

"Finally we can ride together" said Ron

Harry looked up confused

"Huh"

"I got one on my birthday, and so did Draco"

Draco nodded in affirmation

"No need to tell you who he gave his jacket to" said Draco as he motioned toward Ron who was staring at Luna like a lovesick puppy, while she was in deep conversation with the other three girls.

Harry shook his head and laughed

"Let me guess, rhymes with tuna"

"Can't get one past you Potter"

"Huh" Ron said utterly confused

They both shook their heads and laughed

Soon the birthday dinner was over and the adults were leaving. Harry's mom was getting ready to go to the hospital for her night shift, while James was going to spend some time with the other Marauders.

"Happy birthday son, oh and don't let things get too out of hand" said James as he pat Harry on the head

"Father would I ever"

James smiled and left.

"Ok Harry I'll be back at 7am, this house better be in the same shape it is now, or someone's going to be in big trouble"

"No worries Aunt Lily" said Draco

"Yeah, we won't let anything bad happen" said Ron with a genuine smile

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Bye boys, happy birthday sweet heart" Lily said kissing him on the forehead "I'll see you soon"

"Ok mom" finally Lily was out the door.

"11:33, boys now the real party begins" said Draco with a flick of his wand music filled the house; it wasn't long before people filled the house too.

Harry glanced over at Hermione who had a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand

"And so it begins" he said to no one in particular, he caught her eye and she caught his, he lifted his glass and winked at her, oh this was going to be a night neither of them would forget

(A/N: so there it is the newest installment R & R and tell me what you think, more of the party to come.)


	5. The Party to End all Parties

The Party to End all Parties: Chapter 5

"Loud music, dancing butter beers and firewhisky being passed around, what a party eh Potter?" asked a slightly tipsy Draco as he fell over a little. Neville and Harry laughed.

"So Harry, where's Ron" asked Neville

"He went to go set up with his band, says he wants to play me a special birthday song or something"

"Oh well isn't that sweet, due make sure you invite me to the wedding, and I'd better be your bloody best man" said Draco

"Ha-ha very funny Black" snarled Harry "If you weren't drunk I'd……….

Just then two beautiful Asian girls with dark black hair and shapely curves came over to the three boys.

"Hello Harry and happy birthday"

"Thanks Jennifer" She nodded

"Well birthday boy how about a kiss for your girlfriend"

Anna Chang (Jennifer's twin) and Harry had been dating for about a month, the only reason their relationship lasted this long was because they weren't in school. But Anna didn't care, she was dating the best Quidditch player in the school, even though they were in different houses, every girl still envied and wanted to be her.

"Sure" said Harry as he got up and pecked her on the cheek

Harry wasn't really one for PDA, well he was, just not with Anna, and something just didn't feel right about this girl. Truth be told, he was only dating her for her looks, and as shallow as it may sound, he knew she was only dating him for similar reasons.

"So Draco are you going to ask me to dance or not" asked his girlfriend, the equally stunning Jennifer Chang

"Why ask you already did" said Draco dragging her to the dance floor

"Harry do you wanna dance"

"Maybe later Anna" Harry said as he caught sight of a pretty brunette by the punch bowl. He walked off and Anna rolled her eyes as she walked away into the crowd of dancing teen wizards and witches.

"Where's your Boot" Harry asked

"Terry couldn't make it; he's on Holiday in America" Hermione said proudly

"Pity" Harry said with sarcasm evident in his voice as he took another swig of his butter beer.

"Guess I'll just have to keep you company then" He said moving closer to her.

"I'd prefer if you didn't Potter" she growled as she moved away

"Oh but then what kinda host would I be" he smirked as he moved toward her again

"The good kind"

He laughed at this. "Hermione why must you continue to ignore your dying attraction to me"

"Nobodies dying tonight Potter……..and besides I don't think your _girlfriend_ would appreciate you talking to me this way. Don't you agree?"

It was no secret that Hermione didn't like Anna and Anna made a point to show just how much she loathed Hermione. Hermione thought that it was because of her intelligence, but everyone in the wizarding world knew that it was because Harry was hopelessly devoted to trying to win her heart.

"How about a dance poppet"

"Ugh, Potter you wreak of firewhisky"

Harry started to sniff himself

"Do I really?"

Hermione shook her head in laughter as she turned and caught Anna's glance, the other witch was now glaring daggers at Hermione. Hermione smirked, she turned back to Harry.

"You know what I may have to take you up on that offer birthday boy"

"Good" he whispered in her ear his lips almost touching the outer shell, but what was usually repulsive, sent shivers down her spine. Hermione took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. She knew Anna was following their every move, which made her enjoy this even more.

Neville was sitting alone bobbing his head to the music and drinking his butter beer, when Susan came over to him.

"Hey Neville" she said shyly

"Oh, hey Sue, how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's a bit loud" she practically screamed

Neville laughed "That it is"

"Um, I was wondering, would you like to dance" she asked timidly

"Oh, uh………….." He was cut off when Hannah Abbott his ex girlfriend stepped in front of Susan.

"Neville, I've been looking for you all night, can we talk please?"

"Actually, I was in the middle of something with Susan"

"No it's ok, Neville, you guys go talk" Susan said stepping away

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yeah, go head, I was going to get something to drink anyway"

"Ok, hey, maybe later then"

"Yeah, later"

Susan walked off with a dejected look toward Ginny

"So" Ginny asked a little too excited

"Hannah"

"Sue, you should've stepped in and claimed him"

"He's not mine to claim Gin"

"Well not now, not yet"

"Not ever" She sighed

"In time, for right now, you can dance with Seamus" Ginny said referring to her boyfriends attractive Irish friend.

"I suppose" Ginny smiled as she grabbed Dean and Susan walked over to Seamus on the dance floor, as they began to dance Susan tried to spark up a conversation with him, but it was evident that his eyes were on her red head friend, who was engrossed in a snog session with her boyfriend on the dance floor.

Ron came out with a few of his band mates on stage and said

"Happy Birthday mate, here's one of your favorites"

The band started to play as Harry pulled Hermione closer, she had to admit, he was a pretty good dancer, and he smelled pretty nice to, her thoughts were interrupted as Ron began to sing the lyrics.

_**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do**_

Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They say "All teenagers scare the  
living shit out of me  
They could care less as long  
as someone'll bleed"  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
We'll make them pay for the  
things that they did

They say "All teenagers scare the  
living shit out of me  
They could care less as long  
as someone'll bleed"  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

_**  
Oh yeah**_

They say "All teenagers scare the  
living shit out of me  
They could care less as long  
as someone'll bleed"  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

All together now,  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long  
as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long  
as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me

Ron does his guitar solo and all of the crowd goes wild, after which, Ron plays a couple of fast ones and then decides to slow it down

"This is a song from the Plain White Tees, hope you all like it" he says as the other band members leave their instruments and he begins to play acoustic.

Harry pulls Hermione close and she rests her head on his shoulder. He checks and doesn't see Anna in sight, a relieved sigh comes out as Ron starts to sing.

_**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in new york city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**_

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this _**song**__** another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the  
bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes  
and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh  
along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll  
be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

As the lyrics played Harry couldn't help but think that the night was far from over and he didn't want it to end. Little did he know Hermione was thinking the same thing, though she would never admit it, she was having fun with Potter. But Anna who was watching them from a distance was not having fun at all and she was determined to have some fun before the night was over, no matter what she had to do.


	6. Jealous Girlfriends and Hogwarts Letters

Jealous Girlfriends and Hogwarts Letters

Ron's band was now playing a lot of slow songs and Harry and Hermione were still dancing. Anna was still glaring at them from across the room, when someone came up to her.

"So Chang you're just gonna let her dance with your boyfriend all night long"

"It's none of your concern Parkinson" Anna said through clenched teeth.

"Well if he was my boyfriend, he'd surely be dancing with me, and definitely not Granger of all people" challenged Pansy.

Anna walked away from Pansy and toward Harry and Hermione; you could practically see steam smoke coming from her ears.

She tapped Hermione on the shoulder and the Hermione turned around. "Oh hi Chang" she said smirking at the other girl.

"Granger, if you don't mind, I would like to dance with my boyfriend" she said fire in her eyes.

Hermione turned back to Harry; he looked as if he didn't want to be any where near Chang. But Hermione thought that this would be payback for earlier in her room.

"Sure, see you later birthday boy" she said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, that lasted a little longer than your average, and then she shot him a sexy smirk before turning back to Chang.

"He's all yours" before the Ravenclaw girl could say anything else, Hermione walked off, in search of her friends.

She smiled to herself as she caught sight of Luna and Susan across the room.

"Midnight dances with Harry eh Granger" asked Susan

"Sod off, it was just a dance" Hermione smiled

"And a very long kiss" added Ginny Weasley as she came over to her friends

"On the cheek" offered Hermione.

"In front of his girlfriend" added Susan.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled "whatever"

"You should be very careful Hermione" Luna said finally speaking up

Hermione gave her a questioning look. "Nargles were in your hair"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. "Which means" asked the red haired girl

"That you could be falling for Harry, or you could be in mortal danger" Susan laughed and so did Ginny

Hermione laughed too, sometime Luna really reminded her of Professor Trelawney "Yeah, well when you see these Nargles again ask them to bite Potter in the arse"

"Ah kinky little bugger you are" said Draco as he came over to them

"Bugger off Draco" said Hermione

Draco laughed "I did rather like the bad side of you Granger" he smirked at her before walking away; he winked at Ginny then went back on the dance floor to his girlfriend.

"So Ginny I thought you were breaking up with Dean tonight" asked Susan

"I am"

"Then why were you snogging him" said Hermione

"I'm surprised you saw that, what with you and Harry all tangled up in one another" smirked Ginny

"We were not tangled up, Ginerva"

Ginny frowned at her full name. "Well I'm going to do it right now"

"Like now" asked Hermione

"Yep, watch" Ginny walked over to Dean, while the other three girls looked on. They saw her pull him aside and whisper something in his ear. He clearly looked pissed, but he didn't put up much of a fight.

Harry was tired of Anna asking him questions about Hermione. So he tried to get away.

"Um……Anna, I need to use the loo"

"But Harry, we've only danced to one song"

"Yeah about that, I'll uh, be back later" Harry quickly untangled himself from his girlfriends clutches and left to the far side of the room as far as he could go.

Ginny came back over to her friends

"So it is over" asked Susan

"Yep"

"And you're not feeling bad at all" asked Luna

"Nope, hey there's Seamus, I'll see you guys later" Ginny walked off and soon she and Seamus were dancing.

"She doesn't waist any time" said Susan. Some one tapped her on the shoulder, it was Neville

"Hey Susan, would you like to dance now" he offered her his hand. She looked back at the other two girls, they smiled at her; she blushed a little as she took his hand.

"Sure" they walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Ron and his band finally finished playing so Ron came over to them.

"Luna let's dance" It isn't often you see Ron Weasley actually offering to dance

"Hermione, will you be ok?" she asked her friend

"Yeah, sure I think I'll go get some fresh air"

"Ok"

Hermione went out on the front porch and stared at the stars in the sky.

"They're beautiful" someone said behind her. She turned around

"Potter are you following me"

"No…….Yes"

"Well which one is it?" Harry stepped forward with his butter beer in his hand.

"Which one do you want it to be" he asked; he was so close that she could feel his breath on her nose. He was drunk, that much she knew, but he wasn't slurring his words, she looked up into his emerald eyes. He was staggering back and forth, but held a firm gaze.

"_Damn him and his gorgeous eyes" _Thought Hermione, he was leaning forward and so was she. Their lips were about to touch when, he passed out. And fell into the rocking chair that was behind them

"Leave it up to you to pass out Potter" she checked his vital signs, they were good, so she asked Draco to levitate him upstairs. Draco told her to stay with him just in case he needed something, and they would take care of the rest of the party. She argued "why couldn't some one else stay with him" but consented in the end. She made a hang over potion and put it on his dresser.

The next morning Lily Potter came to her house to see that it was spick and span clean, just as she had left it, but inside Draco, Ron and Neville were all sleeping in her family room. The girls were upstairs she suspected. She started breakfast. Soon the old Marauders came.

"Morning Lily flower" James said as he pecked her on the cheek. Sirius came in followed by Remus.

"Party was wicked I suspect, all of our children are snoring" said Sirius

James and Remus laughed and Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius can you wake up Draco, and tell him to wake the others"

"Sure" he woke Draco and Draco decided not to wake Harry but everyone else, he couldn't find Hermione though. The six teens came into the kitchen wiping the sleep out of their eyes. Lily put the breakfast down in front of the people gathered at the table.

"Where's Harry and Hermione" she asked

"Sleeping" Draco said

Lily was about to ask how the party went when the owl post came. "Well you should wake them now; the post is here, along with all of your Hogwarts letters"

Draco nodded and left the table.

Upstairs Harry Potter was just waking up he had horrible headache, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that he was entangled with someone he didn't know who, his throbbing headache didn't help at all. He knew it was a girl, because the body lying up against him was soft. He tried to open his eyes, one then the other. All he saw were brown curls.

"Hermione"

Hermione rolled over

"Bloody Hell, Potter what are you doing in my bed" she said trying to pull the covers over her body. She moved as far away from him as she could

Harry grabbed his head in pain. "Stop yelling"

"I'm not yelling you idiot"

"We, didn't you know, did we"

"For Merlin's sake Potter, you passed out, I brought you up here, and I must have fallen asleep"

Harry nodded

"How about a good morning kiss, then"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Drink the potion Potter" he did and then he said

"How about now"

"How about no"

Just then Draco came in

"Har…, oh I didn't know you had company" Hermione's face flushed red

"Draco it's not like that, I ju..."

Draco held up his hand "I don't wanna know about your sleepless night with Harry ok"

Draco smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione frowned

"What do you want" she said getting agitated

"Aunt Lily said that you two need to get up, our Hogwarts letters are here"

Hermione still fully clothed from yesterday got out of the bed and moved toward Draco, Harry got out of bed too and soon the three teens were walking down the stairs.

"Sleep well" James asked the two teens

"Well if you must know…" Hermione started

"We, slept great dad" said Harry with a bright smile on his face

Hermione mumbled something incoherently as she took a seat next to her father.

"Your Hogwarts letter are here" said Lily as she handed the two of them their letters

"Thank you" said Hermione

"Thanks mum" said Harry

Hermione opened hers first she stood up and shouted after reading it

"I made Headgirl" She took out the head girl badge

A round of congratulations went around to her. She whispered to Luna

"Oh I just know Terry and I will make the perfect Headgirl and Headboy"

Luna smiled knowingly. Harry opened his letter

"I'm Quidditch captain again" he said excitedly

James patted him on the back "That's great son"

"But that's not all look, mum, dad" Harry held up the Headboy badge

"I made Headboy" he smirked at Hermione

She buried her face in her hands "blood hell"


	7. Train Rides and a Kick in the old Boot

Train rides and a kick with the old Boot

Soon the time to board the Hogwarts Express was here. Hermione was saying goodbye to Remus and the other Marauders. She wanted to tell Terry she made Headgirl. Harry was over talking to his parents.

"Now Harry I expect you to behave this year, you are Headboy now"

"Yes mum I know" he whined

"Give em Hell son, we'll be there for your first Quidditch match" said James

Harry smiled at his father

"Sure thing dad" he hugged his parents and got on the train, Lily rolled her eyes at what her husband said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared into the crowd of students

Ginny and Ron were over with there mother and father.

"Now Gin, Ron, I want you to look after John" their father said. The John he was referring to was Johnathan Prewitt-Weasley he had the traditional Weasley red hair, his parents were unable to take care of him, so they left him with The Weasley's who were more than happy to take him in. Though he could be a hand full sometimes he had a good heart, and really looked up to Ron. John would be starting his first year at Hogwarts, along with Neville's younger sister Elizabeth. Speaking of which were with their parents also.

"Neville take care of your little sister" said his father Frank

"Don't worry dad she'll be safe with me" said Neville "Even if I have to beat the blokes off of her with Harry's new broom"

"You're such a kidder" Alice, Neville's mom said. But his father leaned in and said "keep that broom handy son" Neville smiled at him. His sister was a very pretty girl with waist length blonde hair, and crystal clear blue eyes, she would be a bomb shell when she got older, for now, he didn't have to worry, boys didn't really like girls at this age and for that fact he was thankful, he didn't wanna finish the rest of his schooling in Azkaban because of some dumb bloke.

Elizabeth or "Lizzie" as the older ones and John called her bid farewell to her parents promising to write them when she arrived at Hogwarts. And Neville helped her load her trunk on the train. After helping her find John on the train Neville went to find his friends.

Hermione, Ginny, Susan and Luna were sitting in a compartment. "You guys I've searched everywhere and I still can't find him.

"Yes well maybe he doesn't want to be found" said Ginny. Hermione glared at her. It was no secret that Ginny didn't like Terry and Hermione couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Ginny did admit that he was attractive and very well mannered but she still didn't fancy him one bit.

"Anyway, Ginny are you still playing Quidditch this year" asked Susan

"Hell yes, that is unless Harry finds someone to replace me" she answered

"I doubt that" said Hermione

"Maybe you guys will beat Ravenclaw this year" added Luna

"Not with Terry playing" said Hermione. Just then their compartment door slid open and a boy popped his head in. "Did someone call my name"

"Terry" exclaimed Hermione as she jumped up with a huge smile on her face. Ginny rolled her eyes, as the two practically started snogging in the small compartment.

"Can't you two get a bloody room" she asked none too nicely

"What's wrong Weasley, Dean not satisfying you" replied Terry

"Not that it's any of your business Boot, but Dean and I broke up" she shot back

"Pity" said Terry not a hint of sympathy in his voice

"Terry can we go somewhere and talk" asked Hermione changing the subject.

"Sure Love, I'll meet you by the loo"

"Ok" Terry left and Hermione turned to Ginny with a glare

"What" Ginny asked innocently

"Do you always have to be so mean" she asked

"He's a sodding prick Hermione and the sooner you figure that out the better"

"I can decide that for myself Ginerva, and now if you ladies will excuse me, I'm off to see my so called sodding prick" Hermione said as she stepped out of the compartment

"At least you're learning his real name" Ginny yelled after her. The other two girls shook their heads in amusement.

Hermione was walking down the corridor when she passed Potter snogging and groping Anna Chang, she shook her head in mock disgust, she didn't know why but she felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She kept walking until she made it to the loo. Terry was waiting there for her.

"So what's up love" he asked

"I made Headgirl" she said

"Congratulations" Terry said as he hugged her, his voice didn't really sound sincere but Hermione shook it off.

"Sorry you didn't make Headboy" she said as they pulled back from their bug.

"Ah don't worry about it, we all know that Dumbledore has a thing for the golden boy Potter"

"So does your girlfriend" Harry spit out. He was surrounded by the other three.

"In your dreams Potter" said Hermione

"Every night, Granger, he winked at her" she shuddered.

"Piss off Potter you and your band of losers, nobody wants you here" said Terry

"Wrong Boot nobody wants you here" said Draco

"I'm going back to the compartment" Hermione interrupted "I'll see you later Terry" She kissed him on the cheek and then went on her way. Ron left and so did Neville

"Come on boys can't we play nice this year" asked Terry in a fake sweet voice

"What are you playing at" asked Harry

"Nothing Potter, just except the lost, Hermione is mine and mine alone, just let it go, it's getting kinda pathetic if you ask me" Harry was about to retaliate, when Draco said something

"You're right Boot, let's let by gones be by gones shall we"

"See now that's more like it" Draco stood forward and shook Terry's hand and gave him a small pat on the back. After finishing Terry stood back.

"See Potter you should be more like Black here" Terry looked over at Draco while mentioning his name. Draco gave him a fake smile and nodded.

"Don't worry Boot, I'll whip him into shape"

"You do that" Terry said as he started to walk away

"Have a nice day" Draco said. Harry gave him a confusing look but Draco pointed to Terry's back. There was a sign that said "Kick me in the Boot" and had a arrow pointing downward.

"Oh he'll have a nice day alright" said Harry he smirked at Draco and they made their way back to their compartment.


	8. Head Meetings and Surprises at the Feast

Head Meetings and Surprises at the Feast

Hermione was now looking for Potter, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he was chosen as Headboy. Neville, Terry she could see, heck even Draco, but not Harry. Sure he had a knack for potions, transfiguration and Defense, but there were so many other subjects in school that he was horrible at.

She walked into the compartment where she saw Neville and Ron go in earlier. She saw Neville reading a book (probably on Herbology) and Ron playing his acoustic Guitar, while Luna was a sleep on his shoulder.

"Have you guys seen Potter" she asked a little urgently.

"Last I saw he was with Draco, but then Draco ran off to go be with Jennifer, so no" said Neville.

"Okay, well the prefect meeting starts in 5 minutes at the heads compartment" she said then left. Neville got ready to leave and find Ginny who was the other prefect for Gryffindor this year.

Hermione looked in an empty compartment praying that she didn't find Potter snogging and groping Anna Chang again, she inwardly gagged at the thought. When she opened the compartment door though, she saw a little boy, probably a first year, he had short jet black hair (he seemed as if he kept it cut) and he was the skinniest thing you had ever seen. He looked up at her as she opened the door. He had the most beautiful powder blue eyes you had ever seen, but they were stuck behind his circular framed glasses.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you" said Hermione politely

"No worries, I'm actually happy for the company" said the little boy. He was so sweet

"Can I come in" asked Hermione

"Sure" he replied. She came in and sat down beside him.

"My name is Hermione, I'm a seventh year Gryffindor" she told him

"My names Toby, this is my first year" he replied

"Oh well I think you'll enjoy Hogwarts" she said "All the adventures, the magic and friends, you'll make".

"I don't think I'll make any friends" he said a little dejected, looking down sadly.

"That's not true, you've already made one" she said

He looked up at her and smiled "Really"

"Sure, if you need any help, or if any one bothers you, you just let me know, ok and I'll take care of it"

He nodded grateful for the new friendship, maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad after all. Hermione stood up.

"I'm afraid I must be going, I have to find someone, but maybe I'll see you after the sorting" she said offering a friendly smile

"Ok" he said as he returned the smile, he hoped he'd be placed in Gryffindor too.

As Hermione closed the compartment door, she turned around and jumped, Potter was standing right in front of her.

"Bloody Hell Potter don't do that" she hissed

"Looking for me" he whispered

"No I was not" she whispered back. Harry started advancing on her and she was soon backed into a wall.

"That's not what the others said" he replied his voice husky and low

"Can you move" Hermione did her best to sound annoyed, but instead it came out sounding just as husky as his did. "Are you sure you want me to do that" he said as he brought his hand up to remove some of the hair that was in her face, when he finished he brought his hand down to caress her face, just as they both were leaning forward, Toby opened his compartment door to go to the loo.

"Oh sorry" he said as he hurried pass them. Hermione for one was glad for the distraction.

She quickly moved away from Potter "Come on Potter we have a meeting to get to" she said as if nothing happened between them.

She heard him groan and she shook her head in laughter. When they got to the heads compartment Ginny let them know just how irritated she was.

"Where the hell have you two been"

"We got a little tied up Gin" said Harry with a smirk at Terry Boot. Boot glared at him in return. Harry turned and winked at Hermione and she cleared her throat.

"Moving on, we only have two matters to disgust, first the thing is the prefects meeting will be held, after dinner at 7:30 on the first and last Wednesday of each month, do any of you have an issue with that?" Hermione asked. Seeing none she moved on.

"Harry, please continue" he walked past her and whispered "I love it when you take charge" She rolled her eyes, but still felt shivers run down her spine when he whispered, could she fancy Potter? He was nice when he wanted to be, an awesome Quidditch player, not to mention one of the sexiest blokes at the school. She shook her head at the thought as he began to speak.

"Now, there is one more matter to disgust, though it could wait, as you all know there are a total of four balls during the school year" he paused

"The Fall ball, the Yule ball, the Valentine's ball, and the Spring ball, the 1st through third years wish to be admitted this year, since the 1st and 2nd years are not allowed to visit Hogsmeade yet, so what is your take on this"

Colin Creevey a 6th year Gryffindor raised his hand and Harry acknowledged him.

"Yes Colin"

"Well I know in Muggle schools, they let the younger students have their ball at an earlier time, maybe, two hours before the older students have theirs"

"That's actually a good idea" said Harry "We'll take a vote"

"All in favor, raise your hands" said Hermione after the majority voted they were done.

"It's settled then, the 1st through 3rd years will have their balls two hours before ours. That is all we have to discuss for right now, if you all would check and make sure that everyone is getting into their school robes and patrol the corridors" after everyone agreed Hermione dismissed them and she went with Ginny to help her patrol.

Terry walked over to Harry who was talking to Neville. "Don't think I'm gonna let your little prank go Potter"

"Why whatever do you mean, Boot" asked Harry innocently as he turned to Terry

"I'll have Dumbledore know about this and that Headboy spot will be mine faster than you can say snitch" Terry said walking away

"Yes because that is exactly what you are Boot" said Harry, he and Neville laughed and went back to their compartment.

Finally the train arrived at Hogwarts and all the students got off, the 1st years followed Hagrid and the rest of the students rode on the carriages. When they arrived at the Great Hall Hermione took a seat beside Ginny and Luna across from Draco, Harry and Neville. She watched as the eager 1st years made their way to the front for sorting. She saw the little boy she made friends with earlier, she caught his eye and smiled at him, he smiled back.

Professor McGonagall stood forward with the long list of names and after the sorting hat finished his song she began to read. "Jeffery Adams" She read, the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted. The little boy smirked, Hermione knew he was going to be a problem. She read off some more names then she got to Neville's sister.

"Elizabeth Longbottom" she read, the younger girl went up to the stand and sat down. "Ah bravery, wit, very intelligent young girl, you'd do well in Ravenclaw" the hat was saying. "No please place me in Gryffindor" the girl thought "please"

"Better be GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat, the young girl smiled and took a seat over near her brother. The older kids hugged her and congratulated her.

"Andrew Nott" said the professor, the hat wasn't even placed on his head properly before saying "SLYTHERIN" the boy laughed and went over to the Slytherin table. The next name caught everyone by surprise. They all gasped as he went up to the professor

"Tobias Snape" the little boy Hermione met on the train went up to sit on the small seat. "Another Snape" said Draco "I suppose he's just like his father that one" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at how quick they were to judge him.

The hat was placed on his head and surprised everyone even more when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" There were applause from everyone, but people at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table were all shocked. Hermione applauded as the little boy came over to sit down. A lot of people stared at him and he was starting to feel uncomfortable, but when he looked up at Hermione she smiled at him. Maybe he was imagining things.

"Johnathan Weasley" said Professor McGonagall, the little red-headed boy went up to sit down on the stool. "Another Weasley" said the sorting hat "GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat. John let out a sigh and practically ran over to the Gryffindor table, to sit by Elizabeth.

Once the sorting was done Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual start of term speech and then said.

"Our two head students come from the same house this year, and they are Mr. Harry Potter" Harry stood up and the Great Hall rang out in applause especially from the girls. "And Ms. Hermione Granger" as Hermione stood, everyone especially the Gryffindor table applauded, she looked over at Tobias, he looked up at her and she winked at him and smiled. He smiled back. _So she really is still going to be my friend. _He thought.

"And the last announcement, I know that quite a few of you are wondering who your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be this year" they all looked around and glanced at each other.

"Well without further or do, I'd like to introduce your new teacher Professor Lupin" Hermione and the others looked up at the head table as he father walked up there and took a seat beside Professor McGonagall, he gave a small wave and nod to the students that were applauding him, for surely they all have heard of the Marauders.

"Interesting year this is gonna be" said Ron, as he gave Hermione a goofy smile.


	9. Getting to Know Toby and Transfiguration

Getting to know Toby and Transfiguration

The next day classes were to begin, Hermione walked to the Great Hall with Ginny and Susan.

"Where's Luna" she asked shortly after noticing that her best friend was missing.

"Probably off snogging my brother somewhere before classes" Susan chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes. Terry walked over to them just before they walked in.

"Hello love" he said as he greeted Hermione with a kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around her protectively.

"Hello Susan…….Weasley" Terry said with a darker tone in his voice.

"Boot" Ginny answered. Terry then gave Hermione a more proper kiss and Ginny interrupted them. "Well I better get going before I lose my appetite" Ginny said walking off. "See you inside Hermione" said Susan before following Ginny in.

Terry then turned to her "I swear that girl has it out for me" Terry said. Hermione brushed some hair out of his face. "She'll come around"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning" Terry asked

"I'd be delighted to" she answered as she looped her arm through his, they walked into the Great Hall, and Hermione looked around, she saw Harry and Draco making fun of something Ron ate and Neville reading a book, while chuckling along every now and then. She also saw Luna reading the Quibbler backwards as always sitting next to Ron while he stuffed his face, she glanced over at Susan who was sitting beside Ginny gazing at Neville longingly.

But what caught her attention was the little boy at the edge of the Gryffindor table sitting alone eating some oatmeal. Her heart broke at the sight of him. She tugged on Terry's robes. "You know what Terry, how about lunch". Terry looked at her "Ok" he said he was disappointed, he didn't want her sitting at the table with Potter and those other losers, but he would have to let it go for now.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She surprised all of her friends when she walked pass them and onto Tobias. He looked up at her as she sat down beside him. "Hello Toby"

"Hi Hermione" he said a cheerfully

"Are you excited to begin your classes" she asked as she got herself a plate and started to put some food on it.

"Oh yes" he said even more excited that she was going to have breakfast with him. "I'm most excited to learn about flying"

"Really" Hermione said, she would've thought that he'd be a potions master, but she shouldn't judge him just because of who his father is, for all she knew he could be terrible at potions.

"Yes, father never let me fly at the house, but mum bought me a broom when I was seven and whenever dad was away or working, she would take me out to an empty field and let me fly". he said as if it were nothing.

"Well I'm not really a fan of flying" She told him

"Why not" he asked curiously he looked at her with those big blue eyes. 'He's so cute and innocent' she thought. "I guess it has something to do with my fear of heights, but to each is own" she said.

Then she asked him something she would regret asking later "So do you like Quidditch then"

"Do I like Quidditch, I love Quidditch, my favorite team is the Turshil Tornadoes their seeker is brilliant, he does moves I've never seen before." he spoke animatedly about Quidditch for the next 20 minutes. She made a mental not to introduce him to John. McGonagall came and handed them their time tables. She looked at hers and was pleased. Double Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Charms on Monday's Wednesday's and Fridays. She had her worst classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, not that she was bad at anything, but she hated going to Potions, with Snape and his attitude towards Gryffindor, that's when a thought hit her.

"How does your father feel about you being in Gryffindor Toby"

"Well I haven't really had a chance to speak to him since yesterday before the feast so I don't know, why?"

"No reason" she answered "So what class do you have first?"

"Um Charms"

"Oh Charms is one of my favorite subjects, I remember my first lesson, it was so much fun"

Toby looked a little worried, he was his father's son, did everybody expect him to be perfect. Plus he didn't even know how to get to the Charms classroom.

"Um Hermione" he asked a little unsure

"Don't worry about it, just pay close attention in class today, and if you don't know something ask questions, and if you're still confused then you can always ask me, I'll be happy to help"

"Thank you"

"Now come on let's get you to Charms"

He smiled she was going to help him get to class "Yes I know you don't know the way yet, and we can't have you getting lost on the very first day now can we?"

Shortly after they finished breakfast they walked out of the Great Hall and were walking silently to the classroom, when someone stepped out of a corner and scared Hermione, Toby jumped a little to

"Relax Granger it's just little old' me"

"Merlin Draco you scared me"

"Yes well I happen to have that affect on people"

"Why aren't you walking to class"

"Why aren't you walking to class"

"I'm walking Toby to class it is his first day" she said motioning to Tobias

"Aw the Snape kid"

"He has a real name Draco"

"I'm sure, well I'd better walk with you two, you never know who's lurking in the shadows of this big school"

"You mean other than you"

Toby chuckled a little

Draco turned to Toby and said "Draco Black, though I'm sure you've heard of me" Draco said in his conceited way.

Toby took his outstretched hand. "Excuse my cocky friend" said Hermione.

"Well you're right about one part" said Draco as he flashed her a smirk, she smacked him lightly on his arm, as Toby tried to figure out just what they were talking about.

They walked him to class and then started to walk to Transfiguration. "So Hermione, how's your Boot"

"Must you and Harry stick to that stupid nick name" She said a little irritated

"That is his name is it not"

"Oh shut up" Draco smirked "That prank that we pulled on him, must've had him reeling.

"What prank" she asked as she turned to look at him

"What prank" Draco repeated playing innocent "You're an idiot" she said as they walked into class

"Not as big an idiot as your boyfriend"

Half way through class McGonagall assigned them projects to work on, they had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and were told to pick partners, Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" she asked

"I volunteer to work with Hermione" he said with a goofy smile

"Yes well I'm sure that Ms. Granger appreciates your suggestion, but I think you should rather ask her directly" She said everyone in the class room glanced at Hermione to see what her answer would be, she blushed.

"Um…………." she said

"I'll take that as a yes" said Harry before she could finish her sentence, he was up and walking across the class room, he took Luna's empty seat, she was now working with Susan. As he plopped down into the seat with his book in his hand he turned to Hermione.

"Hello love, looking very beautiful this morning"

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "I didn't say yes" she said as she got her book and other materials out

"But you didn't say no either" he answered back

"Well you didn't exactly give me time to"

"You can no to me Granger, I am your true love" he said with a confident smirk

"You are so thick" she said while reading through her Transfiguration book

"I love it when you talk dirty to me"

Hermione was so annoyed with him, she wanted to hit him upside the head with his own book, but she would rather spare herself the detention.

"Sod off"

"Sure anything you say love"

"Stop calling me love"

"Is something wrong" McGonagall said, all of the other students were talking quietly, and raised their heads to see what caused the interruption.

"No professor" she answered "Very well then, get back to work"

"So love, what do you want to work on first"

"You are the most impossible………."

"Irresistible"

"Egotistical"

"Handsome"

"Prick I know" she said

"You forgot charming" he added with a gorgeous smile

"Ugh" this is going to be a long class 'she thought'

(A/N: I'm back again, and I'm hoping that you all will still read, next chap. An appearance from Lupin and Tobias makes some new friends. Another appearance from Anna Chang too R&R please)


	10. Marauders: The Next Generation

**Marauders: the next Generation**

Harry and the boys were walking to the Great Hall. "So is everything set up for the prank at lunch" he asked.

"Yep, all you have to do is utter these words, but we know how good you are with your wandless magic, so all you have to do is think it" Answered Draco simply

"Man I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, bloody Ravenclaws" Said Ron. Neville smiled and walked into the Great Hall with the others. Harry walked in and saw Hermione sitting at the Ravenclaw Table close to Terry and the some of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

'Oh shit' he thought, he couldn't let her be a victim of their prank. He walked over to the Ravenclaw table and Anna came in front of him

"Hi, love" she said sweetly, she obviously thought he came over there to see her, boy was she wrong. "Yea hi" he said dismissively. A hurt expression crossed her features. "Can we talk later" she asked

"Uh yea, sure" he said, "Excuse me" then he walked around her and toward Hermione and Boot

"Granger can I have a word with you"

"Not likely Potter" Terry answered. As he stood up

"Did the boot just say something to me" Harry asked himself out loud. Which he shouldn't have he was on Ravenclaw territory, and several members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team were now sending death glares his way. He ignored them

"What do you want" said Hermione

"There's something urgent that I have to discuss with you"

"Can't it wait" she said a little irritated

"No hence the urgency"

"She doesn't want to talk to you Potter, so just leave" said Terry

"Sod off, you yellow haired prick" Said Harry which caused a few Ravenclaws to chuckle

Terry glared at them and the laughing ceased. Harry looked at his watch, he was running out of time.

"Hermione please, it's head business" he said sounding very secretive, why didn't he think of that before.

"Fine, I'll be right back, Terry" she said as she kissed his cheek, Harry pretended to gag, and practically dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall

"Ok what is it"

"Um……Professor McGonagall wanted to know when she would get the patrolling schedule, he said which actually wasn't a lie.

"I gave it to her yesterday Potter"

"Oh" he said

"Is that all" She said a little ticked off

"Um…..well that is"

"If that is all, then I'm going back in lunch is almost over"

Damn, he was going to miss the prank, but he had to keep her from going back into the Great Hall, so he did the only thing he could thing of. He forced her against the wall sort of and crushed his lips on top of hers. She was starting to resist until he forced his tongue into her mouth. Then what she thought was going to come out as a protest came out as a throaty moan instead, she let her guard down as their tongues battled for control.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall. The boys were sitting at the Gryffindor table looking for their fourth member

"Where's Harry, he has to say the words"

"Bloody hell, of all the times he chose to be late for this" Draco said. "I'll say it" he continued, when he did say it, all of the members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, (which were males) clothes became invisible and as they were standing to exit the Great Hall noticed the slight change in their clothing. As they were standing in their knickers and socks on their bare chest it said "Enemies Beware" in yellow paint and as they were running out on their backs it read "Marauders are Here"

Every one in the great hall minus a few Ravenclaws were laughing uncontrollably. Draco, Ron and Neville were hi fiving each other.

"Man that was bloody brilliant" Ron said as the tears came out of his eyes from laughing so much. Ginny and Luna walked over to them.

"I knew it, this has Marauder idiots names all over it" said Ginny with a disapproving look

"Oh come off it Ginny, that was hilarious and you know it" said Ron. Ginny glared at him

"Yeah Red, oh did we hit one of your little boyfriends" said Draco faking sympathy

"You're a prick you know that right"

"No Sweety' I'm a Marauder" Draco said sticking his chest out proudly

"Speaking of you idiots where's the other one" Ginny asked looking around as the teachers tried to get the students back to normal.

"I don't know, but he sure did miss a good one, silly prat" said Neville. The three of them began to laugh again and Luna sat down beside Ron

'Hmm' Ginny thought 'That's not like Harry to miss a prank, and where's Hermione'

"Hey red you gonna stand there all day and wait for the rain to fall, or are you gonna eat some lunch" asked Draco earning a glare from the red head as she sat down to lunch.

Outside in the corridor. They were lost in each other but froze when they heard running. She pushed him away slightly, and he looked around at the running Ravenclaws whom were heading back to their dorms.

"Nice knickers Boot" he called out to a very embarrassed Ravenclaw. Boot turned and yelled as he ran "We'll get you for this Potter mark my words" Harry shook his head in laughter and turned to see Hermione but she was gone, walking no running down the corridor he didn't know where she was going but he decided not to follow, he called after her, but she ignored him. He shrugged he would have to catch her later. What a great day it was turning out to be a kiss from the girl you love and seeing you enemy run down the corridor in their knickers, it was classic he thought as he made his way back inside the great hall.


End file.
